


Mật Ngọt Hay Nọc Độc

by Monto_Dh



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Sad Ending, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monto_Dh/pseuds/Monto_Dh
Summary: Ai biết rằng những xúc cảm này phải chăng là sai lầm? Sẽ là thiên đàng hay địa ngục? Là mật ngọt hay nộc độc chết người? Liệu rằng, kết thúc sẽ viên mãn như vầng trăng tròn ngoài kia hay chính là sự thật nghiệt ngã đánh nát những mộng tưởng ngọt ngào. Vô vàn câu hỏi được đặt ra, chính là không tài nào giải đáp được và thời gian ắt sẽ trả lời tất thảy.
Relationships: Agent Jay/Agent Kay (Men in Black)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nhân vật thuộc về chính tác giả và mình viết truyện này với mục đích phi thương mại
> 
> Fic này mình sẽ viết 2 kết khác nhau, một cái là HE và cái còn lại sẽ là SE. Mình sẽ cố không làm nhân vật quá OOC, không nói nhiều nữa, cùng nhau thưởng thức nào (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

Việc hợp tác với lính mới hay những đặc vụ có kinh nghiệm đều không suôn sẻ một chút nào làm cậu cứ xin đổi tới mức mà Zed và O đều lắc đầu ngán ngẩm. Họ không thể nào so được với Kay, những tên lính mới luôn tự cho mình là giỏi nhưng cuối cùng chỉ tăng thêm rắc rối còn những đặc vụ có thuộc dạng kì cựu đi chăng nữa thì đều cho rằng cách làm việc của cậu quá mạo hiểm và dẫn đến hai bên hay bất đồng ý kiến.  
  
Jay thở dài chán nản, tay day day huyệt thái dương tránh cho bản thân tức chết sau khi giải quyết rắc rối của tên lính mới. Tiếng “lành” đồn xa nên cấp trên ép buộc, dọa, đánh đủ kiểu để những tên lính mới hợp tác cùng cậu, trên lý thuyết hai người vẫn tốt hơn một người. Đối với cậu cái lý thuyết đấy hơi vớ vẫn nhưng có người đỡ phụ báo cáo thì không thể nào chối từ. Jay tựa như con bò tót thấy chiếc khăn đỏ phe phẩy trước mắt khi nhìn tên lính mới ịch đít xuống kế mình. Trong khi cậu đây phải giải con mẹ nó quyết mọi chuyện thì tên này chỉ có việc gọi MIB tới phong toả hiện trường mà thôi, đúng là cái vận như chó ngáp phải ruồi.  
  
Lại là lần thứ mấy cậu nhớ về Kay rồi, mặc dù ổng hay cáu kỉnh, khó chịu và có “một chút” khó ưa nhưng phải công nhận là không ai bằng được. Mỗi lần nhớ về ông, cậu luôn cảm thấy nơi ngực trái nhói lên tựa như hàng vạn con kiến đang cắn lấy. Song cũng như liều thuốc an thần xoa dịu để cậu lấy lại bình tĩnh và trời xui đất khiến sao lại vụt miệng hỏi:  
  
\- Tee, lần cuối chúng ta ngắm sao là khi nào ấy?

\- Đây là bài kiểm tra, tôi có thể vượt qua được.

\- Anh có bao giờ cảm giác mình cô đơn giữa vũ trụ này chưa? – Cậu thở dài trong lòng.  
  
\- Có, a... à không. – Hắn liền đổi câu trả lời khi cậu nhìn sang.  
  
Jay cảm thấy mình điên mới đi hỏi mấy câu này, lắc đầu vài cái rồi nhanh chóng rủ Tee đi ăn bánh ngọt. Ở chung với Kay không được bao lâu mà hình thành một số thói quen nhỏ giống ông và hễ chuyện gì liên quan tới ông thì thái độ của cậu liền khác hẳn. Tinh ý một chút liền có thể nhận ra cảm xúc của cậu chàng đối với ông ấy không chỉ đơn giản là bạn bè thế nhưng chỉ có cậu là chưa nhận ra. Ví dụ như câu hỏi ngắm sao lúc nãy, khi mệt mỏi hay bế tắc liền đi ăn bánh và những lần làm nhiệm vụ cùng Kay.  
  
Chưa thưởng thức được mấy thì tên đối diện lên cơn điên mà khóc lóc nói bản thân không được ai biết đến rồi Jay sẽ xoá trí nhớ hắn các kiểu, hóa ra cũng chỉ muốn làm siêu anh hùng như trong phim được người người biết đến. Máu nóng một lần nữa xông lên không chỉ vì mọi người nhìn họ với ánh mắt quái dị và hắn thì lảm nhảm về ước mơ bé nhỏ kia mà còn là những lần phá đám làm cậu tốn sức gấp mười để giải quyết. Hừ, vu khống ông đây sẽ thay đổi trí nhớ của mi thì đây sẵn lòng thực hiện. Không có cấp trên, cấp dưới gì hết, mặc kệ hậu quả, ông đây nhịn lắm rồi!

Hỏi xong giờ giấc, ngày, tháng, năm mà cậu phải chịu đựng tên anh hùng bé nhỏ này thì cậu tặng hắn ánh sáng như bản thân mong muốn cùng lời bịa đặt ngớ ngẩn. Thở phào nhẹ nhõm, chả còn tâm trạng ăn nốt số bánh còn lại nên cậu đứng dậy đi về tổng bộ báo cáo. Tên Tee này chỉ cần một cô bạn gái nữa thôi cho đủ bộ nên Jay rất chi là tốt bụng, cậu đi ngang cô nàng phục vụ rồi nói vài lời giúp hắn.  
  
Quay về tổng bộ, người gác cửa liền hỏi: “Cậu không bao giờ về nhà à? Tôi biết việc cậu sa thải phụ tá của mình rồi đấy.” Jay vẫn ung dung bước đi, câu trả lời cũng là cho có lệ: “Không, việc đó tôi sẽ báo với cấp trên sau.” Cậu nhanh chóng đóng cửa thang máy để người gác cửa khỏi cằn nhằn về việc tự ý cho lính mới nghỉ việc, Jay đôi khi thấy ổng hơi phiền nhưng không thể nào ghét được vì có quan tâm thì người ta mới hỏi han và nhắc nhở cậu.  
  
Trên đường tới phòng Zed thì cậu nhắc nhở đủ kiểu và nán chân lại ít phút vì tên lính mới làm ăn không xong nên có cả xác của Tricrainasloph ở đây, sao ngày hôm nay cứ làm cậu phải phát điên lên thì mới được. Jay trừng mắt, gằn giọng hỏi: “Cái quái gì đấy, sao lại có cả xác của tên đấy nằm đây?” Một tên lính mới sợ sệt bước lên trước nhận tội, Jay chuyển tầm mắt sang thì cậu ta run như cầy sấy, lắp ba lắp bắp không nói nên lời. Khi thấy Jay nhướng lông mày do mất kiên nhẫn thì hắn liền nói lẹ: “Xin đừng xoá trí nhớ tôi, tôi không cẩn thận để tên đấy lọt sang cửa an ninh. T... tôi vô cùng xin lỗi cho sự tắc trách này, thưa ngài.” Sợ lời mình không có tác dụng nên lính mới luồn tay vào túi trong lấy ra chiếc mắt kính đen, tay run không ngớt cùng vẻ mặt sợ hãi nhìn Jay làm cậu cảm thấy mình như mụ phù thuỷ độc ác chuẩn bị hạ bùa chú.  
  
Ngay đây là tổng bộ nên không thể làm càn được, cậu đảo mắt coi như cho tên đấy cơ hội, xoay người bước đi rồi phất tay ý chỉ giải quyết mau lẹ. Quả đúng là một đêm tuyệt vời, ổng nói vòng vòng làm cậu ngán đến tận cổ, chỉ muốn có việc rồi chuồn lẹ mà thôi.  
  
Jay lờ đi, chẳng để vào đầu một chữ nào và thể hiện vẻ mặt ông có cho tôi việc hay không thì bảo. Nghĩ liền làm, Jay dợm bước ra khỏi cửa thì ông đầu hàng, nói với theo: "Jay J... Thôi được rồi, 177 đường Spring." Nghe xong, bóng dáng cậu chàng ngay lập tức vọt trở vô, chính vì vậy mà nhận thêm quả lèm bèm về việc cậu hay tự tiện sa thải nhân viên. Riết rồi Zed không biết ai mới là sếp của tên này, ngán ngẩm kiếm người khác cho tên nhóc này thì đúng lúc Frank chạy vào nên ông quơ đại xếp luôn.


	2. Chapter 2

Cô nàng phục vụ chứng kiến vụ việc ở 177 đường Spring hiện tại vẫn còn đang rất sốc và đau lòng, cô không muốn trả lời thêm bất cứ câu hỏi nào của họ trừ khi nhận được một lời giải thích về việc này vào mặt tên lấy lời khai. Cứ đà này sẽ không đi tới đâu cả, Jay biết mình phải tự thân vận động rồi, đúng là bó tay, làm kiểu này đến tết Công-gô cũng chả xong. Bước vào trong giới thiệu một chút về bản thân mình rồi dắt cô nàng ra quán bánh ngọt quen thuộc. 

Nó dần trở thành một thói quen khó có thể bỏ vì vậy lúc buồn hay vui cậu đều đến nơi này. Jay tiếp tục lên đường sau khi trò chuyện tầm 20 phút, tên Frank được dịp trêu sao không vớ luôn cô nàng thì cậu phản bác rằng mình đã có người khác. Cậu vô cùng giật mình trước câu trả lời này, một đường cứ thế không yên, lòng rối loạn làm suýt nữa thì va trúng xe khác rồi tiếng lèm bèm như có như không vang lên bên tai.

Thông báo về sự xâm nhập của Kylothian lớp C thì Zed đanh mặt lại, các nếp nhăn thi nhau hiện lên cho thấy chuyện này vô cùng khẩn cấp. Vì chúa, nó có liên quan đến một cựu thành viên của MIB mà không ngờ rằng người đó lại là Kay. Cảm giác lo sợ nhanh chóng xâm nhập từng tế bào, lan tràn khắp cơ thể và kéo theo đó là cơn nhói ngày càng mãnh liệt nơi ngực trái. Song, Jay cũng cảm nhận được vài cảm xúc kì lạ khác mà chính cậu không tài nào hiểu được, vui mừng, nhớ nhung và cảnh vật trước mắt như bị phủ lên một tầng hơi nước. 

Cậu không thể hiểu nổi được bản thân nhưng trước mắt là an nguy của Kay và cả trái đất này, đợi mọi chuyện ổn thoả rồi tính tiếp. Jay không hề biết rằng việc gạt nó đi và dồn nén lại mà không trực tiếp đối mặt là tạo cơ hội cho nó ngầm phát triển. Bây giờ, việc nó thoát ra ngoài chỉ còn là vấn đề về thời gian. 

Nhanh chóng chạy đến bưu điện, suốt đường đi cậu chỉ nghĩ đến một người duy nhất và các khoảnh khắc ấy cứ như thước phim tua chậm hiện rõ trong trí óc. Cảm giác lo lắng, hồi hộp xen lẫn vui mừng khi bóng dáng tòa bưu điện dần hiện rõ trong tầm mắt. Quyết định không nghĩ tới nhưng làm gì dễ thế, cậu không phải rô-bốt mà hoàn thành công việc theo đúng những gì đề ra. Nào có ai hồi hộp khi gặp lại đồng nghiệp cũ, không phải quá kì lạ sao?

\-------Đoạn phân cách-------

Giọng nói không lẫn đi đâu được của Kay vang lên: "Mọi người xin chú ý, đây là ví dụ để mọi người tránh mắc phải vào lần sau. Giấy gói hoa hoè, ruy băng ren thể hiện cho việc về nhà và gói lại giúp tôi, tôi biết là bà đấy." Nói xong ông nhướng mày rồi lia mắt quanh phòng để kiếm Martha trong đám đông. Hành động này làm mọi người một phen cười ồ lên, Martha thấy Kay phát hiện mình liền lấy tay che miệng cười ngại. "Hãy dùng giấy gói nâu và dây thừng loại mảnh, quấn hai lần theo thường lệ là xong, xin cảm ơn sự chú ý của mọi người." Vẻ mặt cùng giọng nói nghiêm khắc thế nhưng không gây khó chịu tí nào và ngược lại là đằng khác, minh chứng rõ nhất là mọi người đã phì cười. 

Sau khi Kay kết thúc lời phàn nàn, Jay liền nhảy đến trước mặt ông và xổ một hơi. Thấy người trước mắt nhăn mày lại sau khi nghe mình lảm nhảm một tràng dài thì cậu vội im miệng, lúng túng không biết đút đầu đi đâu. Mắt đảo quanh từ phải sang trái, cuối cùng dừng lại ở bảng tên trước ngực Kay. 

Trời ạ, mày ngu quá, Kay làm sao còn nhớ mình được, mau nghĩ cách đi. Cậu nhìn Kay cười hì hì như thằng ngốc, cố tạo nên câu đùa để gạt đi không khí kì lạ nhưng tệ hại là cậu lại đùa về tên của Kay. Thôi xong, bao nhiêu cái vô duyên đều hội tụ cùng một lúc mà còn là với ông nữa, phen này đúng là đi đời nhà ma thật rồi. (TAT)

Khuôn mặt giờ đây đen như đít nồi, Kay gằn giọng nói: "Mời cậu ra sau xếp hàng, đừng chen hàng như thế và ngừng lảm nhảm mấy cái điên khùng đó đi. À, nhất là cái trò đùa vô cùng có duyên của cậu, mời." Thôi xong, tiêu rồi, mau xin lỗi đi ngu ạ. Chưa kịp mở lời thì cô nhóc đằng sau bước lên, ông ấy cũng quay qua tiếp cô bé, lờ cậu một nước. 

Cô bé mua xong thì cậu đẩy sang một bên, đứng chắn không cho người sau bước lên, Jay quay ra sau la vào mặt họ: "Tôi đang gấp, mấy người đừng lộn xộn nữa! Tôi cần nói chuyện với Kay... K Kevin." Âm thanh của người kia kéo cậu lại: "Cậu đừng có quá quắt như thế! Nhìn mặt mũi cũng xán lạn mà không ngờ..." Ông thở mạnh ra, điều chỉnh lời nói tránh gây ra cuộc tranh cãi không cần thiết rồi tiếp tục nói: "Cậu đang làm phiền tôi lẫn các khách hàng đấy, để tôi kêu người tiễn cậu ra!"

Nghe người kia lớn tiếng khó chịu, mới giây trước như sư tử ngang ngược thì giây sau liền trở thành mèo con hối lỗi. Cậu hạ giọng xuống, nói rành mạch hơn trước: "Xin lỗi Kay nhưng thực sự có chuyện lớn rồi, tôi rất cần ông đi với tôi ngay bây giờ. Không tin tôi có thể chứng minh với ông, tôi không muốn dùng biện pháp mạnh đâu." 

Mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ được một lúc, Kay liền thoả hiệp vì hôm nay có rất nhiều bưu kiện để giải quyết. Will được chỉ định ra tiếp chuyện với khách hàng còn ông thì mặt nhăn mày nhó đi theo cậu. Jay mở máy phiên dịch và dò tên trước mắt, may sao cậu biết hỏi vài câu đơn giản bằng ngôn ngữ của họ. Ngay khi nghe Jay bắt chuyện thì tên đó ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu, đợi cậu hỏi xong thì hắn trả lời lại. 

Kay ban đầu cứ ngỡ tên nhóc này quả thật có vấn đề khi cứ bụt bụt, bụp bụp với Alex thế mà Alex cũng trả lời bằng những tiếng kì lạ đấy thì nghi ngờ trong ông giảm bớt phần nào. Alex kết thúc thì hai người bắt tay xã giao, cậu xoay người qua nhìn ông, mặt cười hớn hở nhưng vẻ mặt vẫn hiện rõ tôi chưa tin. Không còn thời gian nữa nên cậu hỏi thẳng: "Tôi cần Kay trở lại nên mọi người hãy..." Jay còn chưa nói xong thì một người lại vỗ vai cậu, mở nón ra để lộ con mắt ở giữa rồi nói:

\- Chào Jay, tôi là Tom, tôi đã được anh và Kay cứu khỏi tay ả Pandora đây.

\- A, chào Tom, xin lỗi, nãy giờ tôi không nhận ra anh đấy. Dạo này thế nào rồi?

\- Không sao, công việc ở đây rất tốt và bọn này chăm Kay kĩ lắm.

\- Cảm ơn mọi người nhiều lắm.

\- Không có gì, hai người đã giúp chúng tôi nhiều lắm. - Tom cười nói.

Tom ôm lấy hai vai của Kay xoay người ông lại, Katie mỉm cười nhìn ông rồi mở tung hai cánh bướm của mình, John thì giật lớp mặt nạ xuống lộ ra gương mặt thật và mọi người cũng lần lượt làm theo. Ngoại trừ vẻ mặt nhăn nhó và bình tĩnh đến khó tin thì tạm tính đây là lần thứ hai trong ngày Jay thấy ông có biểu cảm khác.

Cảm giác thắng lợi dâng lên tựa đứa nhỏ chứng minh cho người lớn thế giới cổ tích là có thật. Tuy nhiên biểu cảm đó chỉ tồn tại được mấy mươi giây ngắn ngủi rồi trở về gương mặt làm nên thương hiệu của Kay. Đúng là phản xạ có được thông qua sự tôi luyện theo năm tháng, mình còn phải học tập nhiều lắm. Không kìm được mà trực tiếp giương đôi mắt sùng bái chiếu thẳng lên người nọ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có lỗi sai chính tả thì đừng ngần ngại bình luận phía dưới nghen, cảm ơn mọi người rất nhiều ^3^ ~~~  
> Chờ 1 ai đó (người Việt hay biết tiếng Việt) ship cặp này vào đây cùng tám nhảm（*´▽`*)


	3. Chapter 3

Tuy là không còn kí ức về khoảng thời gian ấy nhưng sự nhạy bén và óc quan sát của một điệp viên vẫn ở đấy làm bọn họ phải hết sức cẩn thận. Tập thể người ngoài hành tinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, vô cùng vui vẻ thoát khỏi tình trạng giả làm con người vô cùng áp lực. Không chỉ là thành viên nòng cốt mà còn là nhà đồng sáng lập của MIB, họ không thể nào bỏ mặc ông không lo. Quan trọng hơn hết là Kay nắm giữ quá nhiều chuyện quan trọng, nguy cơ kẻ thù đến tìm ông để tính sổ là rất cao nên việc sắp xếp ông ở đây là để tiện bảo vệ.

Chứng minh gì cũng thực hiện hết rồi, giờ chỉ còn bước là kéo người về trụ sở để phục hồi trí nhớ mà thôi. Frank không kịp nhảy khỏi ghế phụ lái thì mông Kay một phát đè thẳng lên người hắn, hắn la oai oái lên như con gà cắt tiết làm ông giật mình mà đụng một cái rõ đau vào mui xe. Khỏi phải nói hắn liền nhảy qua người Jay, quay sang la ông bạn già rồi đột nhiên có một bàn tay túm cổ hắn nâng lên. Đối diện với khuôn mặt đen còn hơn cả đít nồi, trán thì nổi gân đến doạ người làm hắn im bặt mà chớp chớp đôi mắt ướt. 

Chiêu này quả thật sẽ có tác dụng với người lạ nhưng Jay thì chai mặt với hắn rồi, đã vậy hắn còn ồn ào suốt từ sáng đến giờ. Jay nở nụ cười tươi, ánh mắt như kiểu biến hắn thành dĩa cầy ba món. Frank chưa kịp rùng mình thì đã bị quẳng mạnh ra sau, hắn ư ử nằm cuộn tròn một góc rồi suy nghĩ về số phận bi đát của mình. Cậu liền nhanh tay đưa khăn giấy ướt và chai nước sang, hỏi han ông vài câu nhưng chỉ nhận lại được cảm ơn và xin lỗi dành cho tên kia. Đúng là kiệm lời không khác xưa là bao, có như vậy bản thân mới không cảm thấy xa lạ mà mất tự nhiên với người bên cạnh.

Cậu nhẹ lắc đầu rồi nhấn ga chạy về trụ sở, tốc độ vừa phải làm tên Frank im miệng được một lúc lại bắt đầu kêu ca. Nào là cậu làm quá lên, chạy với cái tốc độ này thì sáng hôm sau mới tới nơi, lảm nhảm không ngừng. Jay tính đợi đèn đỏ rồi quăng hắn xuống đường thì Kay đã quay ra sau trừng mắt, dùng giọng nói giết người hù doạ: "Ngậm mồm hay cầy 3 món!" Ông cũng cảm thấy tên nhóc này cứ làm sao đấy nhưng trước tiên để con chó ngậm miệng lại cái đã.

Kì này không im miệng thì khả năng cao hắn lên dĩa thật, lời Kay không phải đùa, đợt trước ổng giật cho lên bờ xuống ruộng. Sức sát thương không hề thay đổi tí nào, Jay liếc nhìn gương chiếu hậu thì thấy tên Frank nằm co ro, hướng đôi mắt to tròn ướt nhẹp về phía cậu như thể bị tổn thương lắm. 

Cậu quay ra sau nhếch mép cười nhạo rồi tặng kèm ngón giữa thẳng tắp, hắn thấy vậy thì ư ử, xoay người ra sau rồi lấy chân cào cào ghế ngồi. Đấy chẳng phải bộ dáng ăn vạ của bao nhiêu boss, không ngờ hắn ta cũng học tập mấy trò đó. Trông gớm chết được, Jay ác ý nói: "Cái này mà đem cho MIB coi thì ôi thôi, mặt mũi ngươi đem vứt là vừa. À, đừng bắt chước mấy cái trò đó của bọn thú cưng trên Trái Đất chứ, ngươi không xứng." Không quên nhấn nhá mấy chữ cuối để mỉa mai tên kia.

Dù khá là mất thời gian nhưng việc này đáng lẽ không nên bình yên đến lạ như thế, phải chăng là dấu hiệu cho cơn sóng dữ chuẩn bị ập tới. Khi đến nơi, tất cả mọi người ai nấy đều mừng rỡ, hoan nghênh sự trở lại của Kay và hầu hết các cặp mắt sáng như sao đều tụ hội về đây. Ngay cả cậu cũng được chú ý hơn mọi khi nhưng vấn đề không phải ở đó. Cái mà Jay thấy khó chịu đó chính là tất cả những cặp mắt kia đều đổ dồn lên Kay.

Khoan, hình như có gì đó hơi sai sai, mà thôi bỏ qua đi, quan trọng nhất là an nguy của Kay và mọi chuyện có vẻ là rất nghiêm trọng đây. Tự nhủ là mặc kệ nhưng cơn khó chịu ấy không hề giảm đi mà còn có xu hướng tăng theo cấp số nhân nữa. Không kịp định hình thì cậu đã lấy thân mình chắn tầm mắt của mọi người xung quanh và dường như cách này làm cậu đỡ khó chịu hơn thì phải. 

Tính là sẽ đi thẳng lên chỗ Zed thì sực nhớ là chưa trả đồ cho phòng thiết bị thế nên cậu liền đổi hướng. Trong khi đó có thể nhờ người dẫn Kay lên gặp Zed để hai người họ có thêm thời gian tâm tình mà nghĩ lại thôi dẹp phứt nó luôn. Cậu quay sang thông báo một tiếng rồi chuyển hướng, mới rời mắt một tí là ông chọt ngón tay vào quả cầu chứa nhân dân Tinian gây ra trận đại hồng thuỷ và suýt nữa là dìm chết họ rồi. Jay liền ngay tức khắc bước qua kéo tay ông ra, lắc đầu nói: "Đừng chạm vào, họ mà chết thì coi chừng có cuộc chiến nổ ra đấy. Tôi lần đầu cũng phá phách làm quả cầu kia chạy vòng vòng trụ sở đó. À, nó hình như cũng được đặt ngay chính chỗ này nè!"

Trong lúc đó, cậu đánh liều choàng tay lên bả vai người kia, vẻ mặt hoài niệm chuyện xưa rồi vỗ nhẹ vai người kia mấy cái. Giọng nói lộ rõ sự kích động và sợ rằng sẽ bị phát hiện nên liếc nhẹ sang thì người ấy không có biểu hiện gì lạ. Vì một cái chạm mà bản thân không biết được điệu bộ bây giờ của mình trông ngốc thế nào, vẻ mặt vui vẻ như một chú cún và chỉ thiếu mỗi cái đuôi xù lắc qua lắc lại mà thôi. Buồn cười rằng mới giây trước lo sợ bị phát hiện thì giây sau, chú cún ngốc nghếch đã tự mình làm lộ đuôi cho người bắt gặp.


	4. Chapter 4

Sau một khoảng thời gian dài mới được gặp lại ông bạn già của mình nên Zed không nén được vui sướng mà nở nụ cười thật tươi. Dù biết hai người chỉ là bạn bè nhưng cái cảm giác khó chịu không ngừng dâng lên làm cậu hậm hực hối thúc Zed mau cho họ đến phòng hồi phục trí nhớ. Ông lắc đầu chán nản, ý rằng tôi không cướp người của cậu đâu, ngưng làm vẻ mặt khó ở đó đi. 

Zed liền phất tay, quay sang vui vẻ nói với Kay: "Xong rồi tới đây gặp tôi một chút, chúng ta cần phải bàn về kế hoạch sắp tới khi ông quay về đây đấy, ông bạn già ạ." Kay gật đầu đồng ý, xoay người nối gót cậu. Quá trình sắp diễn ra thì báo động vang lên, các lối thoát bắt đầu hoạt động. Jay vừa kéo ông khỏi chiếc máy đồ sộ vừa hỏi: 

\- Chắc hẳn ông đã đi công viên trượt nước ít nhất một lần rồi chứ, chuẩn bị đi.

\- Cái gì!? Sao lại trượt...

Nước từ tứ phía ào ạt chảy ra, trong chớp mắt liền cuốn cả hai xuống ống thoát. Chỗ thoát hiểm mở ra, cậu liền phun một mồm đầy nước ra, khó khăn nhìn sang người bên cạnh đang bị ép sát với mình rồi cười bằng giọng mũi khi thấy vẻ mặt nhăn nhó với đôi mày nhíu lại có thể kẹp chết một con ruồi. Không nhịn được mà chọc ghẹo người bên cạnh: 

\- Ha, lần này cho ông quay về tuổi thơ, vui không? Tôi còn nhớ ông thích được tắm lắm mà. - Cậu nhướng mày, môi nhếch lên. 

\- Còn không mau nhích ra, cậu nói hơi bị lắm rồi đấy! - Kay gằn từng chữ một, mắt từ từ mở ra, liếc sang người bên cạnh. 

\- Rồi rồi, tôi nhích liền đây, không đùa nữa.

Nói rồi cậu mau chóng bước ra ngoài, vươn bàn tay ra đỡ ông, dù sao nước lênh láng thế này thì dễ té lắm. Cậu không ngờ Kay lại chịu nắm nhưng đương nhiên đâu dễ dàng vậy, ông siết thật chặt làm cậu phải nhăn mặt mới chịu thôi. Thật không ngờ sức lực của ông vẫn lớn như vậy và có vài phần trẻ con nữa chớ. (*´∀`*)

"Tít tít!" Theo tiếng đó, một chiếc xe từ xa chạy lại, kiểu dáng không quá bắt mắt và khoác trên mình màu đen đúng như tên gọi của tổ chức này. Khi chiếc xe dừng hẳn, người đàn ông vừa mới giây trước ngồi đây liền nháy mắt thu vào vô lăng. Trong lòng vẫn còn rất nghi ngờ nên theo bản năng, ông liền nhướng mày hỏi: 

\- Có đạt tiểu chuẩn không đấy?

\- Bình thường một gã da đen sẽ ngồi trong đấy nhưng nay gã đang bận hộ tống một người. Bây giờ thì gã chuẩn bị cầm lái rồi, đạt tiêu chuẩn chứ. 

Trước tiên là xác định trụ sở đã hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát chưa và đúng là có chút không ngờ được tốc độ của ả lại nhanh thế. May thay tên Frank chưa sao, dặn dò hắn trốn cho kĩ để nội ứng ngoại hợp. Cậu thử tìm kiếm về máy khôi phục trí nhớ vì thông tin về nó từng bị rò rỉ ra ngoài và kết quả là nằm ở chỗ Jeebs, tên này công nhận cũng không vừa đâu.

\-----Đoạn phân cách-----

Tên đấy như mọi lần đều lảm nhảm những chuyện không đâu, khuôn mặt hắn vui vẻ thoáng một cái đanh lại vì sự xuất hiện của người phía sau. Đây là một trong số khoảnh khắc cậu thích nhất khi đi cùng ông, mỗi lần thấy Kay thì ai ai cũng đều xám xịt, biểu cảm rất buồn cười và ước gì mình chỉ là không khí đi ngang. 

Không chờ Kay khó chịu rồi chửi hắn thì cậu đã giơ súng lên đe doạ thế nhưng Jeebs nhất quyết không khai, cắn chặt miệng lại. Thế là một tiếng nổ vang lên, đầu hắn nổ cái bóc và may là cái đám nhầy nhụa không văng trúng người. Cậu liếc sang bên cạnh, người ấy không có vẻ gì là ngạc nhiên và sợ rằng sẽ doạ Kay giật mình nhưng hoàn toàn ngược lại là đằng khác. Đôi lông mày buông lỏng, hình như có vẻ gì đó rất thỏa mãn và cậu chắc là mình không có nhìn nhầm đâu 

Cậu hỏi lại lần nữa, hắn vẫn kiên quyết như lần trước và cái đầu vừa mới ló ra được vài giây liền chung số phận với cái trước. Lần thứ ba, hắn liền che tay ngay nòng súng, giọng run rẩy đồng ý. Hắn cầu xin người đối diện, trong lòng than thở: Mau cất súng đi chứ hắn mệt quá rồi, không muốn bị bắn nát cái đầu nào nữa. Jay nghe theo nhưng tay vẫn đặt lên cây súng với ánh mắt hình viên đạn thay lời cảnh cáo. 

Điều cậu không ngờ là tên đó báo cáo với Serleena, dám chơi xỏ, coi bộ tên này cũng lớn gan rồi nhỉ. Gì thì gì, chuyện quan trọng nhất là bảo vệ được Kay rời khỏi đây, cậu hét lên: "Kay, sau lưng tôi!" Ông nghe thế thì từ từ lui về phía sau, ít bị phân tâm nên giải quyết cũng mau lẹ hơn. Khi chỉ còn hai tên, cậu tạm an tâm ra hiệu cho Kay chạy ra khỏi đây trước. Lúc giải quyết xong, cậu bắn một phát cảnh cáo kế bên Jeebs, hắn giật mình chạy ra sau đống máy móc.

Bước khỏi căn hầm đầy xác chết của bọn kia, cậu nhẹ thở ra vì thoát khỏi đám dịch của mấy tên kia. Quần áo xộc xệch trông như mấy thằng ất ơ ở ngoài đường, không thể nào để bộ dáng này trước mặt người kia được. Vừa mới nhét áo vào quần thì ngoài kia đã bị người thúc giục, Kay nói vọng vào: "Nhanh lên nhóc, chúng ta không có thời gian đâu." Bối rối không biết làm sao nên tháo đại áo khoác ra, đơn giản thế mà trông ổn đấy. Qua vẻ mặt đó, có lẽ ông đã nhớ ra được gì đó, cậu nhỏ giọng dò hỏi: 

\- Kay, ông đã nhớ?

\- Rồi, mau lên xe. 

\- Vậy giờ chúng ta về tổng b, ủa khoan, này là chỗ của tôi mà. - Cậu nghiêng đầu ra hiệu ghế bên kia.

\- Tôi ổn, không cần cậu làm người trông trẻ. - Kay cau mày khó chịu. 

\- Ông lái chiếc xe cũ kĩ kia còn tôi là xế hộp ngon lành cành đào này. Vậy thì mau sang bên kia... thôi được rồi, con xế già ngon lành. 

Jay chịu thua trước khí thế của ông, vẻ mặt không tình nguyện sang bên phụ lái ngồi. Dù sao cũng mới hồi phục xong, cậu lại sợ ông mệt và để Kay tập trung hoàn toàn nhớ về chuyện ánh sáng của Zartha nhưng Kay hoàn toàn không đồng ý. Ôi, sao người thương của cậu lại không chịu hợp tác thế này, lo lắng cho mà người ta lại chả hiểu gì cả. (-.-;)~~ 

Cậu vươn tay xuống ghề ngồi lấy ra chiếc hộp chứa trang phục sơ cua, vứt chiếc áo nhăn nhúm ra băng sau rồi thay cái mới vào, trông tự tin và đẹp trai hơn hẳn. Biết ông vừa lái xe vừa suy nghĩ chuyện kia nên Jay không dám quay sang làm phiền. Những con đường vụt qua nhanh chóng dần làm cậu chán chường, vì vậy cơ thể tự hoạt động theo ý muốn sâu thẳm, tầm mắt trong vô thức hướng về người cậu mong mỏi bấy lâu. 

Đến khi Kay hỏi, cậu mới nhận ra rằng mình lại nhìn ông lộ liễu như vậy. Jay bối rối một hồi liền lấy một cái cớ nhảm nhí của mọi thời đại là có bụi dính trên áo ông. Cậu đưa tay lên vuốt nhẹ vai áo để chứng minh lời nói, người kia liếc nhẹ mắt sang làm cậu có hơi chột dạ nhưng chạm được vào ông thì miễn nó có ngu ngốc cỡ nào cũng được. Thiệt hơn trước mắt, dại gì không làm. 

Một đường chạy lăng xăng khắp nơi, từng chút thu thập được những manh mối về ánh sáng của Zartha. Quả thật Trái Đất tròn ghê, cuối cùng nó chỉ dẫn về quán pizza bị tập kích bởi Serleena. Dù gì thì hai người đã từng nói chuyện với nhau nên cậu không thể bỏ mặc cô nên tạm thời gửi người đến chỗ bọn Worm.

Nhiệm vụ lần này kết thúc cũng suýt soát như trước, không có Kay thì hỏng bét rồi. Không thể phủ nhận được sự trở về của Kay ảnh hưởng lớn đến khả năng phán đoán của cậu, suýt thì gián tiếp giết người thuộc hoàng gia mang trọng trách vực dậy một hành tinh đấy. Lạc trôi theo dòng suy nghĩ của mình thì bị người vỗ vai một cái, theo sau là giọng nói không giấu được uể oải: 

\- Còn chưa chịu về, kết cô nàng hay gì? 

\- Không, không có, sao có thể được! 

\- Khỏi chối, mau về.

\- Không có...

Mau chóng thanh minh thì lại bị cái phất tay của ông cắt ngang và cảm giác buồn bực không nói nên lời vì sự hiểu lầm của ai kia cùng cơn mệt mỏi như đánh úp lấy cậu. Bây giờ muốn giải thích thật khó, chắc gì người ấy đã quan tâm chuyện này đâu. Giờ trông khác gì cái xác khô đang đi, cậu xin lại chìa khoá để chạy xe với bộ dạng này làm ông nhướng mày nghi ngờ. Cậu gượng cười rồi bồi thêm một câu: "Ông mệt rồi, tôi còn sức, nếu mệt quá thì tôi bật chế độ tự lái." Vẻ mặt như hiện lên cụm từ nghi ngờ nhưng rồi ông cũng gật nhẹ đầu và đưa chìa khoá.

Sau khi lên xe, ông liền nhắm mắt dưỡng thần nên Jay chuyển điện thoại sang chế độ im lặng, đeo tai nghe để tiện trả lời. Cố tình chạy làn ngoài cùng để thả chậm tốc độ và cố tình đi đường vòng để về trụ sở, thay vì ba mươi phút thì hơn một tiếng sau cả mới hai về tới nơi. 

Mỗi lần dừng đèn đỏ, cậu luôn quay sang nhìn người bên cạnh, thập thò như một tên cướp, ngay cả thở cũng không dám thở mạnh. Mỗi lần ông cựa quậy người, cậu liền kiểm tra xem nhiệt độ có lạnh quá hay không vì khi ngủ cơ thể sẽ tự động giảm nhiệt độ xuống. Cảm giác lại được ngồi chung với ông, tiếp tục những nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm và cam go cùng người tâm đầu ý hợp thì còn gì bằng. Hơn thế nữa là được quan tâm, bảo vệ người mình thương một cách quang minh chính đại nhưng chỉ có những cảm xúc này đành phải chôn vùi trong bóng tối. 

Tình yêu thật kì lạ, hai loại cảm xúc hoàn toàn trái ngược mà giờ phút này lại song hành cùng nhau. Chính là làm người liên tưởng khi được nhâm nhi một tách trà nóng, mùi thơm ngào ngạt cùng hơi nóng lượn lờ trong không khí quyến rũ ta đến thưởng thức. Đầu tiên là vị đắng nơi đầu lưỡi khiến vài người do dự chùn bước, nhưng có người lại chọn tiếp tục và ẩn trong cái đăng đắng ấy là vị ngọt dịu đang chờ đợi ở phía trước.

Người kiên trì tới cuối cùng sẽ được hồi đáp và liệu tình yêu cũng thế chăng? Đây là câu hỏi khó có lời giải đáp vì tương lai chính là cái không thể nào làm chủ được và đã là hiện thực thì không thể nhìn nó bằng một lăng kính màu hồng. Lúc ấy, chỉ tiếc rằng có duyên mà chẳng có nợ để ở bên nhau và rằng cả hai rất giống nhau. Tuy nhiên chỉ có một thứ khác biệt, vị ngọt dịu chính là kết quả của tách trà nhưng với tình yêu nó chỉ là một phần của quá trình. Bởi thế việc thử một tách trà dù sao cũng dễ dàng hơn là nếm trải hương vị của tình yêu. 

Dẫu vậy vẫn tình nguyện lao vào, không biết được sau bao trắc trở, bản thân sẽ là chú ong tìm mật hay chỉ là thiêu thân bất chấp lao đầu vào lửa, đuổi theo thứ ánh sáng rực rỡ, đẹp đẽ đến chết người. Một tiếng ấy để cậu suy nghĩ về tình cảm này và đã đến lúc quyết định con đường bản thân phải đi rồi. 

Ngay thời điểm này, một là buông bỏ, hai là bước tới vì cung tên đã rời dây thì không thể nào quay lại. Hiện tại, cậu chọn đi tiếp với những xúc cảm này, muốn tạo nên nhiều khoảnh khắc tuyệt đẹp. Đã như thế thì cứ tiến về phía trước thôi, mấy khi lại thích một người. Hãy tô điểm tuổi trẻ này để mai sau còn có thứ để nhớ về chứ, không phải tặc lưỡi hối tiếc vì sự nhút nhát của mình. Cơ hội tựa như ánh đèn le lói trong đêm đen nhưng con người là thế, đôi khi họ cứng đầu một cách khó hiểu và dù phía trước là con đường không hề bằng phẳng chút nào.

Nhắm mắt rồi hít một hơi thật sâu, đến khi mở ra thì tầm mắt đã nhoè đi và có thứ gì đó đang nghẹn lại, dường như đang chờ đợi thời cơ để bùng nổ. Nhẹ thở ra, giọt nước nóng hổi cũng theo đó mà lăn dài trên má, chẳng hiểu được liệu đây sẽ là điềm báo cho một thứ chẳng mấy tốt đẹp hay chỉ đơn thuần là niềm vui sướng tràn ngập khắp cõi lòng. 


End file.
